


Broken Innocence

by ZoeWarren



Series: Firefly: drabbles [9]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWarren/pseuds/ZoeWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-BDM. Set several years after most of the other stories. The crew suffers a loss. Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Innocence

River had fled hours ago, hands clamped over her ears, whimpering. Mal and Jayne sat alone in the common room, trying to hear what was going on in the infirmary, trying not to hear. It was too soon. They couldn’t look at each other. Jayne was uncharacteristically still. Mal thought he might even be praying. Mal, for his own part, braced his elbows on his knees, felt his head sinking anyway, under the weight of the inevitable and the prayers he couldn’t utter.  
  
Zoe was the first to come out, her face set in the stone cold mask he hadn’t seen on her since before Gracie was born. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and wished he hadn’t. She crossed straight to the passenger dorms, stepped into the furthest, came out with Grace cradled, asleep, against her shoulder. He could see Zoe’s arms clinging to her own child just a little too tightly, see the grief, new and remembered, that she refused to show. Grace fussed in her sleep, and Zoe hurried her away, back to her quarters, the bridge, somewhere the sounds of a healthy child wouldn’t mock Simon and Kaylee in their grief.  
  
Inara stepped out next. Turned, closed the infirmary doors firmly behind her. Stalked out of the common room without looking at either of the men. Mal stared at the infirmary doors a long moment longer, wondering if… wanting to… but Inara’s message had been very clear. He stood and followed her instead.   
  
Jayne never moved.  
  
He caught up with her in the cargo bay. She hadn’t made it more than a few steps through the door. One hand hid her face, the other arm wrapped around her middle. Her whole body shook with sobs, but she wasn’t making a sound.   
  
Mal stepped up behind her, placed a hand on one hunched shoulder. Without looking up, she turned into his arms, buried her face in his shoulder. He put his arms around her, clinging with that same too-tight grip, and buried his face in her hair.


End file.
